


First

by molesandabs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molesandabs/pseuds/molesandabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of firsts that Stiles shares with Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

Stiles was always taught that holding hands with someone was something only parents did with their children or people did with someone they were in love. Because of this he made sure he never held someone’s hand unless it was his mama or dad’s hand. When he was six he dreamed of the person whom he would hold hands with and be in love with and then they would be like his mama and dad. Holding hands was a special thing to Stiles, he wasn’t just going to let his first hand holding with someone who wasn’t mama or dad go to waste!

Derek Hale was his second best friend. That’s what Scott always said anyway; Scott was of course Stiles’ first best friend. Derek was special though, he didn’t like many people but he liked Stiles. He would always share his Twinkie, giving Stiles the bigger bit if the halves weren’t even. While Scott thought Derek was his second best friend, Derek was secretly his first best friend.

Stiles was seven when his mama got ill enough to be sent to live in the hospital. Dad said that she could live for a whole other year, and she would, but every time Stiles saw her he felt like it was the last time. Even when she began to think he was the one killing her, he would always hold her hand when she was asleep. She was his mama; he would always hold her hand. He never told anyone about the delusions that caused his mama to think he was her killer.

He told Derek when they had a play date at his house. His voice was barely a whisper as he told his best friend the truth about his mama’s illness. He thought Derek would hate him forever, that from then on it would just be him and Scott. Stiles did not expect his friend to reach over and take a hold of his hand, whispering words of how he knew Stiles would never do something like that, and even if he did he would still share his Twinkie with him. It was as much as a seven year old could say to his best friend whose mom was dying. It took until Stiles was back at his own home, ready to go to sleep until he realised that he had actually held hands with Derek. All his previous thoughts of it only being between people that were in love or were family were gone. He was glad that the first person he held hands with that wasn’t his mama or dad was Derek. It made Derek extra special.

Stiles would continue to hold Derek’s hand whenever he needed the warm feeling of his best friend’s hand in his. It was something that he would do for years to come. It always calmed him down, and he relied on it more than he would ever admit to.

 

Stiles was twelve when he had his first kiss. Scott had spent the previous day crying because the girl who he had his first kiss with had told everyone and had said it was bad. So here he was, the next day, playing video games with Derek and completely loosing because he was distracted. What if his first kiss is bad? What if they tell everyone it was awful and he would never get to kiss someone again.  
Derek paused the game and turned to his best friend. “Stiles! We’re supposed to be playing this together and you’re not even paying attention.”  
Stiles turned towards his, an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry. I was just thinking of yesterday.”  
“When Samantha told everyone that Scott was a bad kisser?” Derek asked.  
“Yes. What if I’m a bad kisser?” Worry was laced in Stiles’ tone as the twelve-year-old thought of a bad first kiss that led to spending the rest of his life without another kiss.  
Derek rolled his eyes at his friend. “Kiss me. I’ll be your first kiss. We’re best friends so you won’t need to worry about me telling anyone if it’s bad.”  
Stiles thought about it for a minute before leaning over and kissing Derek, butterflies in his stomach the second his lips touched his best friend’s. He pulled away with a bright smile, deciding to ignore the feeling he felt in his stomach.  
“That was nice. You won’t need to worry about bad kisser rumours going around about you.” A similar smile was on Derek’s face, and unknown to Stiles he also felt the butterflies as well.

 

Stiles was sixteen when he had his first date. It was with his best friend of eleven years and it was perfect. They went to the diner on the outskirts of town and Derek let him steal some of his curly fries, despite Stiles having his own large portion of them. They held hands over the table the entire time and never was a smile not on their faces. They knew then that although they both were not ready to say the words out loud they were in love. Stiles couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to be on a date with his best friend. Scott turned up near the end of the date to make sure his best friends were having a good time. Neither of them saw him as one quick look at their faces, made Scott sure that they were having a perfect time. He was still sure to give them both the ‘if you hurt my best friend, I will hurt you’ talk the next day. They had both laughed at him because even at sixteen they knew they could never hurt each other.

 

Stiles’ first time having sex was at seventeen. It happened a week after Derek had told him he was a werewolf. After a week of reassurance that his boyfriend still loved him despite it Derek was sure that Stiles wasn’t going to leave him. They had done things before, explored each other’s bodies slowly but surely over the eight months they had been together. A week after Derek had told him he was a werewolf Stiles was ready to have sex with his boyfriend. They talked through it for almost an hour before they even started kissing. Both wanted to be sure that the other definitely wanted to do it. Like their first date Stiles would say his first time was perfect. They both laughed several times during it, and it only lasted five minutes, but it was perfect for them. Whispered promises of lasting longer and getting better were said while they lay in bed after, feeling a little sticky but too happy to think of moving for awhile. At eleven that night Stiles’ dad came home and Derek had to go home but when they kissed goodbye that night they were both wishing that they could have slept in each other’s arms and woken in the morning to see their best friend’s face next to them.

 

Stiles’ first ‘I do’ came at twenty-three and was said in front of loved ones to the one he loved dearest. His heart was filled with the love that had been growing since he was five years old. Derek’s first ‘I do’ was spoken just a few seconds later and the smile on both their faces somehow grew even larger than they already were because it meant that the commitment to spend the rest of their lives together was no longer just in their hearts, it was on the rings placed on their left hand ring finger, it was shown to their loved ones, and it shown to the world. Scott would make a best man speech complaining about how Stiles had told him when they were younger that he was his first best friend, but how now it was clear that he had lied. Scott spoke about how he had watched their love grow since the age of five. Stiles went to bed that night cuddling against the chest of his husband thinking of all the firsts they had shared together. His first (and only) ‘I do’ was definitely his favourite, he decided before he fell asleep.

 

Stiles ended up changing his mind three times about his favourite first with Derek. The third time it changed he knew it would never change again. As he looked down at Matthew Stilinski-Hale, the third addition to their family he changed his mind for the third time, deciding on three favourite firsts with Derek. His three favourite firsts were the first time he saw each of his and Derek’s children.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I deliberately didn't include the first time they said 'I love you' to each other because in this story the only way I can think of it happening is both of them going to Scott and asking him when the right time to say I love you to each other is. It's only like two weeks after their first date but they've known for ages they love each other. They keep going to Scott and he eventually gets so annoyed he just blurts out at lunch one day that they both love each other. Stiles and Derek immediately start grinning like idiots and then makeout and Scott's grossed out by that because who wants to see your best friends making out.


End file.
